Dragons a Griffin and a Halfa
by kirahphantom
Summary: What happens when you send a half ghost and a human, ghost, Griffin hybrid to live with a family of Dragons? Well, anything really. Mentions of DxS, JxR and OCxDan Better than it sounds.
1. Meeting

A/N: This crossover features Katy. If you don't know who she is its ok, Katy is just my OC. I'll explain who she is in this chapter although her powers are going to be scattered all over in here. Enjoy this story. Katy has pink eyes, light gray pants, pink highlights in her black hair, a skater jacket and pink shoes.

Katy's POV

Another boring day at Casper High, ugh. Well, boring for me anyway. Some kids might think that being a human, ghost, Griffin hybrid thing is cool but, it's hard. Lancer was droning on in the background. I think we were learning about Shakespeare. The bell ringing brought me back to reality.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Masters. A word with you please?" Lancer said. Danny and I nodded. Tucker and Sam shot us worried looks but we waved them off. After everyone left we walked over to Lancer. This was probably about our failing grades. Somehow Sam still managed to pass but Danny and I? No way in hell would we ever catch up with all the ghosts that have been showing up lately.

"I have selected you two for an exchange student program. You will go to New York while two of their students come here. Start packing, you leave tomorrow." Lancer said.

"Have you even checked with our parents?" Danny asked, annoyed.

"Yes I have Mr. Fenton. They agree."

"Wait, you said New York right?" I asked. It was taking a minute for me to process this.

"Yes I did Ms. Masters." Lancer said, raising an eyebrow at my question

"Ok." I responded simply. Danny and I walked out of the classroom to meet up with our friends.

"What did Lancer want?" Sam asked.

"Probably to give them detention." Tucker snickered. I growled and let my eyes flash to the black and red they were when I transformed into a Griffin. Needless to say, he shut up almost instantly.

"We're being transferred." Danny said.

"What?!" Sam and Tucker screamed.

"Yep. Although, you know how I'm from the dimension where this is a cartoon?" They all nodded. "Well, if all carton exist then I know a certain someone who should be there. His name is-" I was cut off by Lancer.

"I almost forgot to tell you two something. You'll be staying with the Long's." He said.

"That confirms it. I know exactly who we're staying with." Danny shot me a look. "Trust me, it'll be ok." I said reassuringly. Among the things I packed were my boyfriend's thermos (sadly he had to stay in there most of the time) and a pouch of Sphinx hair I managed to steal from Skulker. We got on a plane headed to New York at about 5 AM and landed at 7 PM. After grabbing our bags Danny let me lead the way, seeing as I knew who we were looking for.

"Hello." I said politely. "You must be Susan and Jonathan Long." They looked surprised that I knew them. "And you must be Jake and Haley Long. I've heard a lot about you Jake." He eyed me suspiciously but said nothing.

"I see you've done your research on us. How about you tell us a little more about yourselves." Jonathan said.

"I'm simple, had a cruddy past with my biological parents and was taken in by Vlad. Nothing more, nothing less. Although if you want to hear something interesting, talk to Danny." I said. Danny glared at me, his eyes flashing green. I waved bye as he was drug up to the front of the group by Jonathan. That left me alone with Jake.

"So how much do you know about me?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I almost said dragonboy but I knew that would've hit a nerve.

"Just tell me." He said with a huff, obviously frustrated. I smelled smoke but, I assume that was from him huffing.

"Do you smell something? Kinda smells like a campfire." Jake looked like a deer in the headlights. "What?"

"Nothing." He said as he regained composure.

"Whatever. Just know that I know who and what you are. On the other hand, you know nothing about me. Don't go through my bag though. There's a nasty surprise in there if you do. I'm a friend not a foe. Hurt me or Danny, and you're dead... Dragon." I stretched the last word out. Jake looked at me with the deer in the headlights look again. My eyes flashed green as I looked at him. "I am much more powerful than you think. Tell anyone of what was said here and you both die. No one but you and me can know. Got it?" He nodded franticly. "Good." I said letting my eyes change back to their normal pink.

Jake's POV

I don't know who this Katy girl is but I am so gonna do research on her. She knows my secret. Aw man... The Dragon Counsel is gonna kill me!

A/N: So how'd I do?


	2. The Griffin

A/N: So here is chapter two! Please tell me if I get anyone's dialogue wrong. I forgot to mention, Katy's ghost half was created using Danny and Vlad's ectoplasm.

Jake's POV

What the hell? How does this Katy girl know who I am? I got on my computer and logged into my video chat while Danny unpacked his stuff. Spud and Trixie were online. Good. I called them.

"What up Jakey?" Trixie asked.

"Hey Jake." Spud said while waving.

"I need you guys to do some research on someone for me." I said as Danny left the room, thankfully.

"Who?" They asked.

"Her name is Katy Masters. Somehow she knows my secret but that's not the weirdest part. Katy told me she is much more powerful than I think. I'm the Am Drag. Shouldn't I know how powerful she is?" I told them.

"Don't you worry Jakey, Mama Trixie and Spud will find out who she is for you." Trix said.

"Thanks guys. Just don't tell anyone else. Her eyes turned green and she threatened to kill me and anyone I tell if I did tell."

"Why don't you go ask your gramps about her? He might be able to tell if she's a magical creature." Spud said.

"Good idea Spud I'll do that now." I told him as I shut down my computer and grabbed my skateboard. When I opened my door I almost ran into Danny.

"Sorry!" We said at the same time. I rushed passed him. Right as I reached the front door mom stopped me.

"Where do you think your going Jake?" She said.

"I need to go to Gramps shop." I told her. Mom knew what I was talking about and let me go. I went down the street as fast as I could to the shop. Hoping my grandpa was there I burst through the door and straight into the back room. Fu Dog and Gramps were sitting on the floor playing a game of cards. Grandpa looked at me and concern immediately replaced his happy look.

"What is wrong young dragon?" He asked.

"The new exchange students we have. One of them said she knew who and what I was. Then her eyes flashed green and she told me that she was more powerful than I thought. What is she?" I asked.

"If that is all we have on her I am afraid you might have to bring her here so we can find out more. We don't even know if she is a magical creature." Gramps said.

"Do you want her to come over now?" I asked.

"Kid, the more we know and the faster we know it the better." Fu told me.

"Fu dog is right Jake." Grandpa agreed. I nodded and pulled out my phone. Katy hasn't given me her number yet so I dialed Mom's number.

"Jake? I thought you were helping your Grandfather with, business." She said.

"More like he's helping me. I think Katy is hiding a secret. A magical secret. With me being the American Dragon and all I need to know if she is or not. G is helping me figure this out but he says we need Katy here to find out more about her. Would you mind sending her over here?" I asked.

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes later Katy came walking into the shop, with Danny behind her.

"Before you say anything, Danny wouldn't stop bugging me about why I knew you guys so I told him everything I know. That's also why I brought him along. Don't think I'm going to willingly reveal myself to you though." Katy said.

"Not a problem. Danny, would you step out of the room please?" I asked.

"No. You'll find that I am similar her." Danny said. I gripped the vials I was holding behind my back tighter. Thankfully Gramps made two vials of this stuff incase Katy couldn't (or wouldn't) transform at will, like a werewolf or something. One usually does the trick but just incase there were two. Looks like the second one will have to be used on Danny.

"Can you at least tell us what you are?" I tried.

"I don't know. Do you think we should Danny?" Katy asked.

"No they can figure it out on their own." He told her. A sigh escaped me.

"We didn't want to do this." Gramps said while looking at me. I dumped the vials on their heads. They both collapsed onto all fours. Danny screamed in pain as a bright, white ring formed at his waist and split, one going up one going down. His black hair was turned white and he was wearing a hazmat suit. The suit had white gloves, boots and a belt. The shirt and pants were black. Katy screamed too as a bright, white ring formed at her waist. It split and the one going up was white but the one going down was black. Her hair was white with thick green highlights in it. She was also wearing a hazmat suit only her gloves and boots were ice blue. Katy's shirt and pants were green and her belt was white. They both looked up at us with toxic green eyes.

"Happy... Now?" Katy said through gritted teeth, fangs showing. I saw Danny had a white D with an inner P on his chest. All of the sudden Katy screamed again. Danny's eyes widened as he rushed over to her.

"Move... Hand... Wing... There..." She managed to say to Danny before black feathers erupted from her chest and went up her neck and head. Katy's neck lengthened and a pitch black beak took place of her mouth. The black feathers turned into thick fur of the same color halfway down her back. A tail popped out just above her butt and got longer. A green tuft of fur appeared at the end of the tail. Katy's arms turned into yellow eagle legs with ice blue talons and her legs turned into a lions back legs with ice blue claws. Her back legs had the same thick black fur her back did. Just when I thought the transformation was over, two ebony black wings sprouted out of her back, just above where the feathers stopped, and grew to at least six feet long. The ends of both wings turned white. Wow. I can't believe it. A Griffin. An actual real-life Griffin. I also can't believe that Danny stood next to her the entire time. Gramps, Fu and I kept walking backwards. Danny's head was just barely level with her chest. He started petting her side as he couldn't reach Katy's back.

"You're a Griffin." I finally said. Katy opened her eyes. They had huge black pupils, pure, blood red irises and where the whites should be it was black.

"Surprised?" She breathed out. Everyone except her and Danny jumped when she talked. Katy's voice was louder than expected.

"A little." I replied back as she lowered herself to the ground and put her head on the floor. Danny moved to pet Katy's neck. "What are you?" I asked him.

"A halfa. That means I'm half ghost and human. The form you saw before she turned into a Griffin was Katy's ghost form." Danny said. He stopped petting her and the weird bright ring formed at his waist. Before it did anything though, it fizzed out. "Great. How long am I going to be stuck like this?"

"It should only last a few minutes." Gramps said. Danny nodded and resumed petting Katy.

"Why are you petting her?" I asked.

"That crap you put on us to make us transform, it hurt, badly. When we experience that much pain we get exhausted. Though we recover quickly she experienced more so it will take longer. I'm petting her because I've found when Katy is in this form it comforts her. Kinda like when you're sick and your mom or dad rubs your back." Danny replied. A blue mist escaped his mouth.

A/N: So the ghost coming up in the next chapter, friend or foe?


	3. Note

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating school just started and I was out last week school shopping but don't worry. New chapters for all of my stories (that aren't finished) are in the works. Please be patient with me. Thanks.


End file.
